1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exhaust components and more particularly to a diverter which is used in conjunction with a trailer or float.
2. Background Art
A motor vehicle typically includes a rear-mounted exhaust pipe. If the vehicle is designed and sealed correctly and the exhaust pipe is properly located, it is expected that exhaust fumes will not enter the passenger compartment when the vehicle is in motion. However, some vehicles have faulty sealing or suffer from faulty exhaust systems. Furthermore, when towing a trailer, float or other vehicle, the wake or pattern of air flow behind the vehicle and in front of the trailer, float or other vehicle may become distorted. This may cause exhaust fumes to enter the passenger compartment, for example from the trunk or boot or station wagon door. Further, it is believed that noxious exhaust fumes are drawn into a trailer, horse float or other trailer-type vehicle when it is being towed. Thus, when a vehicle such as a trailer or float is being towed, noxious fumes from the towing vehicle may enter the trailer or float when it is in motion.
For the purposes of the present disclosure, enclosed trailers, horse floats and a broad range of enclosed trailer structures such as those which are used as temporary or permanent residences or shelters for humans or animals are all deemed “trailers”. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an exhaust fume diverter which reduces or eliminates the flow of noxious exhaust fumes into the interior of a trailer, particularly when it is being towed.